hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (Meteor Garden 2018)
The third episode (第三集) of ''Meteor Garden'' aired on July 10, 2018 on Hunan Television. It was immediately followed by episode four, also on July 10. Dong Shan Cai goes on vacation to Sanya with Chen Qing He. They are soon joined by Dao Ming Si and his F4 friends. That night, Shan Cai attends the F4's party, having been asked by Teng Tang Jing. Plot Teng Tang Jing brings Dong Shan Cai to restroom, after Dao Ming Si's and Hua Ze Lei's fight in the cafeteria. Jing lends her some new clothes, saying "girls should always be clean and stylish." Chen Qing He finds Shan Cai after she changes her clothes. He asks her to spend the holiday with him at his family's villa. Shan Cai, having developed a fever, begins to feel dizzy and faints. Later, Si visits her at her house. Her parents are instantly impressed by him and invite him to stay for dinner. Shan Cai tries to goad Si into saying something rude. He ignores her and acts surprisingly polite to her parents. Shan Cai's parents force her to walk Si out, despite her protests. Si asks her about her plans for the holiday. She rejects his offer to go with him to Hawaii, informing him that she is going to Sanya with Qing He. That weekend, Qing He and Shan Cai drive to Sanya, where he gives her a tour of his family's large villa. While checking out his family's boat, they spot a familiar figure, Si, on board a yacht. Jing then invites her to a party and promises her that Si will not pick on her. That night, Jing helps Shan Cai prepare for the party by doing her makeup and lending her a dress. She also invites Shan Cai to her birthday party. Xi Men Yan and Feng Mei Zuo compliment Shan Cai when she enters the party with Jing. Si, however, only says that she looks "fine." The DJ announces that he will stop the music for ten seconds and tells everyone to pick someone to kiss. A girl bumps into Shan Cai, causing her to fall on top of Si. They accidentally kiss, which is uploaded onto social media by one of crowd. Shan Cai is very upset since it was her first kiss and Lei saw it. Shan Cai dreams of marrying Si, before he pushes her off a cliff. The next morning, Shan Cai and Qing He run into the F4 near the beach. Xi Men teases her by calling her "First Kiss Shan Cai." She finds the teasing unbearable in front of Lei and attempts to explain the situation to him. He replies "I don't care who you kiss." Later that day, Qing He confronts Si for stealing Shan Cai's first kiss and challenges Si to a round of fishing. On Qing He's boat, he tells Si a story about Shan Cai standing up to a teacher in high school. Si comments "did you steal that story from a movie?" Si finally catches his first squid, though Qing He already has a whole bucket full. Meanwhile, Shan Cai goes to return Jing's dress. She ends up eavesdropping on Jing and Lei talking. Lei becomes irritated when she asks if he likes Shan Cai. He pushes her onto the bed and tells her "I only care about you." Shan Cai is unable to watch anymore and leaves the dress in the doorway. She walks along the beach in a daze, succumbing to tears. Si and Qing He then walk onto the beach. As she watches them bicker, Shan Cai realizes that her "worst enemy" has cheered her up a bit. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng Guest roles *Jin Hao Chen (Yan Zhi Bu) Notes *The episodes roughly covers chapters ten to twelve of the manga's "Atami Arc". *Penny Tai's "Ni Yao De Ai", the ending theme of the original Meteor Garden, plays during the beach party. *Qing He's story is inspired by a scene in the 2011 film, You Are the Apple of My Eye, which was also produced by Angie Chai. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes